


Celeb RP

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: New Archiving.





	Celeb RP

Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 3:27 PM  
Late Night Controversial Talk Show Host and shemale Chelsea Handler was host of Chelsea Lately on E! then moved to HBO for a more raunchier version of her show she now called Chelsea Does where she hosted topless. Chelsea had different segments including a Spa Day, where she showed her day out, walking around topless, a special handjob Challenge where Jennifer Aniston was interviewed while getting a handjob. "Our next guest has controversy of her own, famous for being part of a big family, her own show on E!, showing off her ass" she smirked "and a Clothing store, please welcome....Kim KardASShian" she laughed to herself as she said it.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 3:29 PM  
Kim had laughed as she waved and walked out, moving to kiss Chelsea's cheek. "Hey hotshot."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 3:31 PM  
Chelsea smiled big standing to welcome her friend, kissing back softly on Kim's cheek "hey girl welcome to my Sex Dungeon" laughing as they both sat down "so...tell me what's going on"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 3:33 PM  
"What isn't going on?" Kim teased, laughing slightly as she discussed what had gone on, her voice trailing off as she added. "Chelsea... right now you are probably the one bitch who ain't judging me..."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 3:35 PM  
"girl, I judge everyone...remember E fired me cause i'm a bitch and speak the truth and they said I was a racist" smiling softly as she listened to Kim speak "you are one of my favorite people....everyone thought I was mocking your photo shoot, I was just being me and showing I could pull off an ass shot too"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 3:37 PM  
"You ain't out here calling me the C word or telling me to 'go home'." Kim sighed. "You have a nice ass on you."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 3:39 PM  
"listen, people that use the C word to attack someone are just followers that think they're Cool doing it...if I do use the C word on someone they deserved it Kim" softly holding her friend's hand "you're an amazing person, I love you and your family very much" smiling at the compliment "my pale doughy ass is nothing compared to your booty, girl...that tanned glove is something special"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 3:46 PM  
"Well, how about we break the internet together then sis?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 3:49 PM  
"now you're talking...would you girls like to see us break the fucking internet?" Chelsea stood smiling wearing black pants, barefoot as she joined Kim, audience watching and clapping "ok, but only my ass cause if I swear i'm gonna catch a boner with all the hotness here" winking at Kim  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
Kim laughed and pulled her shorts off, moving to lightly spank Chelsea. "Behave sis... no fucking on set remember."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 3:57 PM  
Chelsea smiled standing shoulder to shoulder with Kim pulling down her pants laughing and pinching her friend's ass "i'll be good" smirking as they compared asses  
"isn't she hot?" her cock popped out not noticing  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 4:06 PM  
"Yeah you are." Kim laughed, waiting for the cameras to cut before leaning to kiss Chelsea's cheek and leaving the set, quietly letting herself into her dressing room to change to go home, smoothing down her dress before slipping to her knees and burying her face in her hands, exhausted after months of work to pretend she was okay.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 4:08 PM  
smiling and sliding an arm around Kim waving as cameras went off, finishing up on set then heading to the dressing rooms, checking on Kim "hey you ok?" hearing some sobbing  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 4:09 PM  
"Nope..." Kim murmured. "Kanye wasn't best pleased to be ditched... took me forever to get back to normal and now... well... Kris wants me out her house."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 4:12 PM  
"fuck Kanye, the world doesn't revolve around him" sighing and kneeling to hug Kim, Chelsea kissed her friend's cheek "you're welcome to come stay with me"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 4:19 PM  
"You sure Chels? People would probably... talk." Kim murmured. "Kanye kinda outed me."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 4:20 PM  
"again...fuck what people think, what we do is our business" Chelsea nuzzled into Kim more "I can't hold it back...I love you Kimberly"  
she softly turned Kim to look at her  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 5:03 PM  
"I love you too Chels." Kim whispered, kissing her softly. "My strong, beautiful, badass friend."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 5:05 PM  
Chelsea smiled kissing back "my beautiful big ass friend" she smacked that ass then cupped Kim's tits "mmm i'd love to get my cock between these and those juicy lips, and in that ass"  
teasing "did you see Jenn's face when I told her it's easier when you wet it, total straight chick but still rubbed my shaft?"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 5:15 PM  
"Well, take me home and I'll let you have me... any way you want." Kim teased. "Poor Jenn... sweet little peach butt had no clue what she was doing."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 5:19 PM  
"got that right she seemed so weird over it, I still giggle about her acting like a germaphobe" smiling as she kissed her friend deep  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 5:48 PM  
Kim smiled and kissed back. "Well, I won't be acting brand new..."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 5:49 PM  
"mmm I know babe...let me be forward...would you move in with me and be my wife?" Chelsea was serious and loved Kim and wanted the best for her friend  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 5:52 PM  
"Chelsea..." Kim grinned and kissed Chelsea deeply before she spoke softly. "Baby, I'd love to be your wife. I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 5:53 PM  
"Kim.." smiling big kissing back rubbing her wife's tits moaning "love you so much too, lets get you home so I can show you"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 5:58 PM  
"Lead the way."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
Chelsea smiled packing up and heading home with Kim...opening the door and letting her wife in "welcome home...you'll adore Chewie, he's a Momma's boy"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 6:01 PM  
Kim smiled, following Chelsea in and watching the dog skitter towards them. "He loves you huh?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 6:03 PM  
"Chewie!" she smiled kneeling and hugging her baby tearing up "he never leaves my side, such a good baby"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 6:05 PM  
Kim smiled, watching Chelsea with her dog. "Well, does Chewie also share the bed?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 6:07 PM  
"yes he does" Chelsea laughed standing and hugging Kim, grabbing her ass "I think my cock wants out of these pants"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 6:36 PM  
"Then let's go to bed... Chewbert can come cuddle when we're done."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 6:38 PM  
"lets go then" smiling as Kim showed love for Chewie, taking her to bed, a big comfy mountain of pillows as she undressed and played with her cock watching her wife  
"I fussed Chewie that this wasn't a playtoy after I showered, he tried to jump me" laughing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 6:41 PM  
Kim smiled, undressing and kissing Chelsea softly. "That's my playtoy… not his."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 6:42 PM  
"got that right beautiful mmm" kissing back and smacking Kim's ass, Chelsea wittingly added "he got cuddles but I didn't let him sniff my ass or my balls" laughing  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 6:43 PM  
"I should hope not... he'd probably bite." Kim teased, kissing her way slowly down Chelsea's body.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 6:44 PM  
"he doesn't really bite, just to play, he's a big baby" Chelsea bit her lip laying back comfy, playing with Kim's long silky hair  
"playful much?"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 6:45 PM  
Kim hummed softly at her touch. "Mmm, well I love you babe... I like playing with you..." She paused to kiss Chelsea's cock softly. "And this."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 6:46 PM  
"love you and that beautiful ass...all mine now" she moaned, toes curling as she smiled, fully erect  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 6:47 PM  
Kim smirked, slowly sucking her wife-to-be.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 6:49 PM  
"ohhh shit Kim" she sighed and watched "those lips and that sexy mouth"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 6:49 PM  
"All yours now baby."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 6:50 PM  
Chelsea smiled big rubbing her tit with one hand licking it, Chewie sitting at the doorway playing Guard Pup "that's my ass baby boy"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 6:54 PM  
"He watching us? Horny pup."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 6:55 PM  
"yeah he's just staring" laughing and rubbing Kim's cheek softly  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 6:57 PM  
Kim laughed and sucked harder.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 6:58 PM  
"he even watched me jack off and I look, he's just sitting there like Mom, really? cause I never close my door" moaning and sitting up a bit enjoying, smiling at Chewie, licking her tit again  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:01 PM  
"So... ready to give him a show?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:03 PM  
"yeah are you?" smiling and loving that her cock was soaked in Kardashian spit "mmm damn you're good my love" leaning over and kissing Kim as Chewie ran over and started sniffing and licking Kim's foot  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
Kim smiled, giggling at Chewie's licking. "You know I'm ready." Kim moved to mount Chelsea slowly, sliding herself onto Chelsea's cock with a moan.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:06 PM  
Chelsea laughed at Chewie "aww baby boy, isn't she gorgeous?" he stood watching with paws on bed as Kim mounted Chelsea "mmmm wet pussy" she grabbed and jiggled her wife's big ass at Chewie  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:09 PM  
Kim giggled and moaned, slowly making a pace.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:10 PM  
Chelsea smiled softly suckling Kim's tits then rubbed hers on them moaning "mmm soaking my balls already"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:13 PM  
"You like?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:14 PM  
"love it" she thrusted a bit, sucking on her wife's neck, Chewie jumped on bed licking at Kim's foot again then sniffed her ass "Chewie"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:15 PM  
Kim giggled softly, then squealed. "Chewbert… that's not for you."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:16 PM  
Chelsea laughed petting him, one hand holding Kim's ass, feeling her balls being sniffed aswell "behave lil boy" laughing  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:18 PM  
"He's horny huh." Kim laughed, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:20 PM  
"very horny just don't look back...Chewie you have a boner buddy...seriously?" teasing and smiling as she nipped at Kim's tits and neck moaning "mmm  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:21 PM  
"Maybe he needs to get a girlfriend himself." Kim quickly upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:23 PM  
"yeah he does" laughed softly and making out with Kim, Chewie licked Kim's ass again, this time a bit longer as Chelsea upped her pace a bit  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:24 PM  
Kim moaned softly. "Seems like Chew likes the ass too."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:25 PM  
"well that is a good ass you got" smiling and kissing again "how's it feel?"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:26 PM  
"So good babe... so so good." Kim paused to moan before adding. "I'll cum soon then... maybe you wanna take this ass for real?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:28 PM  
"gladly, hope you're ok with Chewie sniffing around, I was worried about that" pushing deep, Chelsea's toes curled as she arched a bit  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:29 PM  
"Mmm, I'm used to dogs. I married one remember." Kim joked, soon cumming, her breath coming in soft pants. "Fuck you are good at that."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:30 PM  
laughing and nodding "I have a good woman, blame me?" smiling and kissing her wife  
cumming aswell  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:33 PM  
Kim kissed back happily. "So... I'm all yours now, my sexy beast."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:34 PM  
Chelsea smiled again as they kissed, Chewie licked Kim's ass and around Chelsea's balls again tasting some of the juices leaking from the fuck "ahhh" gasping  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:35 PM  
"Chewbert… my dude... that's gross." Kim laughed, kissing Chelsea.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:36 PM  
Chelsea kissed back laughing "like sandpaper" petting her pup and adjusting as she pulled out  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:37 PM  
Kim laughed. "Mmm... good job he's cute."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Today at 7:38 PM  
"yeah our man" cuddling her wife and pup "Chewie you need to get laid buddy, sorry you had to see that Kim" laughing  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Today at 7:39 PM  
Kim laughed softly. "It's okay… we'll go get him a wife tomorrow."


End file.
